prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
TNA King of the Mountain Championship/Title matches
This is a history of the TNA Legends/Global/Television and now named King ot the Mountain Championship 2008 *October 23 - Impact: Booker T awarded himself the title as a member of the Main Event Mafia *Turning Point 2008: Booker T © defeated Christian 2009 *February 8 - Against All Odds 2009: Booker T © defeated Shane Sewell *March 15 - Destination X 2009: AJ Styles defeated Booker T © *May 24 - Sacrifice 2009: AJ Styles © defeated Booker T in an I Quit Match *July 19 - Victory Road 2009: Kevin Nash defeated AJ Styles © *July 22 (aired July 30) - Impact: Mick Foley defeated Kevin Nash © by pinning Nash in a tag team match *August 18 Hard Justice 2009 Kevin Nash defeated Mick Foley © *September 20 No Surrender 2009 Kevin Nash © defeated Abyss to collect Dr. Stevie's $50,000 bounty challenge for anyone who could defeat Abyss. *October 18 Bound for Glory 2009 Eric Young defeated Kevin Nash © and Hernandez *October 29 Impact Bobby Lashley defeated Eric Young © via. DQ **After the match Young renamed the championship the Global championship saying he would not defend it on U.S. soil or against an American wrestler. 2010 *January 27 - House show Rob Terry defeated Eric Young © *February 25 - Impact Rob Terry © defeated Mr. Anderson *March 21 Destination X 2010 Rob Terry © defeated Magnus *March 22 Impact Rob Terry © defeated Tyson Tomko *May 16 Sacrifice 2010 Rob Terry © defeated Orlando Jordan *July 13 (aired July 22) AJ Styles defeated Rob Terry © **the following week Styles renamed it the Television Title. *December 5 Final Resolution 2010 Douglas Williams defeated AJ Styles © *December 23 Impact Douglas Williams © defeated AJ Styles 2011 *January 9 Genesis 2011 Abyss defeated Douglas Williams © *January 20 - Impact Abyss had to vacate the title after getting storyline injured. *March 14 - Impact Gunner defeated Murphy and Rob Terry *May 17 Impact Eric Young defeated Gunner © *September 8 Impact Eric Young © defeated Robbie E *November 13 Turning Point 2011 Robbie E defeated Eric Young © *November 17 Robbie E © defeated Devon *December 1 Robbie E © defeated Rob Van Dam *December 11 Final Resolution 2011 Robbie E © defeated Eric Young 2012 *February 12 Robbie E © defeated Shannon Moore *February 23 Robbie E © defeated AJ Styles *March 18 Victory Road 2012 Devon defeated Robbie E © *April 15 Lockdown 2012 Devon © defeated Robbie E *May 13 Sacrifice 2012 Devon © defeated Robbie E and Robbie T *May 24 Impact Devon © vs. Garett Bischoff went to No-Contest *May 31 Impact Devon © vs. Jeff Hardy went to No-Contest *June 7 Impact Devon © defeated Robbie E *June 14 Impact Devon © defeated Hernandez *August 12 Hardcore Justice 2012 Devon © defeated Kazarian *September 26 The title was vacated due to Devon and TNA breaking off contract negotiations *September 27 Impact Samoa Joe defeated Mr. Anderson *December 6 Impact Devon defeated Samoa Joe © *December 20 Impact Devon © defeated Kurt Angle 2013 *April 18 Impact Devon © defeated Samoa Joe who was taking the place for an injured Magnus *June 2 - Slammiversary 2013 Devon © defeated Joseph Park via Countout *June 2 - Slammiversary 2013 Abyss defeated Devon © 2015 *Slammiversary XIII Jeff Jarrett vs Eric Young vs Matt Hardy vs Bobby Roode vs Drew Galloway in a King of the Mountain match Category:Title matches 2016 *January 12 Impact Eric Young defeated Bobby Roode ©.